


远雷

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 我一直以为自己是被金在奂阴差阳错捡到的，可他只是看到了我，然后认出了我。
Relationships: 金在奂/你
Kudos: 2





	远雷

01

“ 我正式宣布你们结为夫妻。 ”

“ 你可以吻新娘了。 ”

牧师话音落下的同时我也站起了身，只不过大家起立是为了鼓掌欢呼，而我却趁着宾客们注意力都在新人的一举一动上时，压低身子从礼堂里跑了出来。

我在会场后门的角落里摸出了手包里的烟盒和打火机，不知道是风太大还是打火机没油，我点了好几下都没打着，这让本来就有些心气不顺的我更加烦躁了。

可怜了下一个从后面推门而出的人，时机不巧地被我当成了出气筒。

“ 不好意思，可以借个火吗？ ”

语气里的不耐烦甚至让我自己愣了一下。

男人有些堂皇地看了我一眼，显然是没有料到会撞见别人。

“ 等一下，我去拿。 ”

没多久男人带着打火机又回来了。

看到他再次出现的时候我有些意外，因为他刚才离开的架势分明像是落荒而逃。

后来金在奂，也就是那个男人跟我说，那天我气势汹汹的样子像是他不给我打火机的话下一秒自己就会受到生命危险一样。虽然金在奂有时候说话喜欢添油加醋，可这一句我倒是没怎么怀疑。

我是想接过打火机的，不过对方直接握着它伸出了手似乎要替我点烟，我愣了一秒还是叼着烟乖乖低头凑了过去。

火光亮起的时候我注意到他为了挡风而举起的手，食指上有一枚闪得发亮的戒指。那人的手指细长，骨节分明，对于一个男人来说好像有些过分秀气了。

这时我才好奇起来人，抬头盯着他的脸庞认真辨别了几秒。

“ 你是刚刚唱祝歌的人吧？ ”

男人点了点头， “ 嗯。 ”

“ 很好听。 ”

“ 谢谢。 ”

我很自觉地站到了男人的下风向吐了口烟，听到他接下来的问句没忍住露出了苦笑。

你呢，他说。

我循声再次抬头看向男人的脸，长得清秀又乖巧，是一张对我来说有些陌生的面孔。

“ 你和新郎新娘都不熟吧。 ”

“ 嗯 … 我是男方朋友的朋友。见过几次面，不过都没说上过话。 ”

“ 我是他前女友。 ”

男人没有辜负我期望地露出了不知所措的表情。

我被他的反应逗乐了，于是又补了一句。

“ 还是女方的朋友。不过，这么一来 …… 也成旧友了。 ”

男人脸上的表情变化很是精彩，他小心翼翼地观察着我的眼色开口说道：

“ 你不是觉得逗我好玩才这么说的吧 …… ？ ”

我耸了耸肩，懒得否认。

“ 人生如戏。 ”

说完我掐掉了抽到一半的烟，扔进了一旁的灭烟桶里。

“ 这地方我也待不下去了，要不要去喝一杯？我请客。 ”

“ 对了，我该怎么称呼你？ ”

“ 金在奂。 ”

02

金在奂喝了多少我不知道，我只记得自己喝了很多。虽然不想承认，但我似乎很不甘心，因为我喝多了之后好像就开始絮絮叨叨讲起了自己的狗血故事。

不过从眼下我们赤诚相见的状况来看，喝醉之后我好像就被他带回了家，还莫名其妙睡了一觉。

宿醉让我头痛欲裂。我揉着脑袋试图缓解疼痛，余光瞥到枕边人发现对方也在看着我。

我闭上眼睛暗自祈祷了一会儿，再次睁开眼时还是那个陌生的天花板，小心翼翼转过头时也还是那个无辜望着我的金在奂。

行吧，不是梦。

“ 我昨晚是不是说了很多有的没的？ ”

“ 你快把你半辈子的事都说给我听了。 ”

“…… 能忘了吗？ ”

“ 有点难。 ”

我无语凝噎，对自己的酒品感到十分失望。

“ 很难受吗，要不要我去帮你买点解酒的药？ ”

“ 算了，我 ……” 推辞的话说到一半我才发现当下的场面有些尴尬，于是没有多想就迅速改了口。

“ 那，麻烦你了。 ”

我有意识地回避着视线不去看边上穿着衣服的金在奂，突然想起了一件此时此刻我或许最应该整理清楚的事。

“ 金在奂。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

我不是喝醉了把你当成前男友才上床的吧？我昨晚在床上喊的是你的名字吧？别告诉我我内心其实对他还有留恋吧？

想问的事有一大堆，可话到嘴边自动凝缩成了一个我最不想面对的问题。

“…… 我还爱他吗？ ”

“ 我说了你就信吗？ ”

金在奂说这句话的时候刚套上灰色的帽衫，他扯了扯衣服上的褶皱，理完衣服又坐回到床边。

“ 我信啊。 ”

我盯着金在奂的眼睛，一字一句地说。

“ 不爱了。他们都不值得你的爱。 ”

金在奂也对上了我的视线回道，在我听来是有些淡漠的语气。

见我沉默着不再作声，金在奂伸出手犹豫了几秒，继而摸了摸我的头。可我并不喜欢这样好似哄小孩的安慰方式，敷衍又廉价，有点没好气地拍掉了他的手。

“ 没大没小的，真当我什么都不记得了吗？叫姐姐。 ”

金在奂脾气挺好，十分听话地回应了我的要求。

“ 姐姐啊。 ”

我挑了挑眉，满意地哼出了一个尾音向上的音节，可还没得意超过两秒就看到金在奂又伸出了手，只不过这次是把我不知何时滑落到肩头的吊带轻轻拉回了原位。

然后我听到他开口继续说道。

“ 所以昨晚你撒娇抱着我说再做一次的事，也记得吗？ ”

“ 你 … ！ ”

我扬手就想拍他，可金在奂似乎早就预料到我的反应，适时擒住我的手腕就把我按回了床里。

金在奂低头佯装要吻我的时候我下意识闭上了眼睛，直到听见他的轻笑我才察觉到这是个圈套。

我没好气地睁开了眼睛，还没来得及发作就被眼前金在奂靠得过近的脸而惊得忘记了要说什么。

天知道为什么他的声音此刻听起来这么温柔。

“ 不是头疼吗，再睡会儿吧。 ”

金在奂的声音里可能有什么魔力，要不是我现在头疼反胃得厉害，可能真的就昏昏沉沉打起了盹。

因为我让他出门去买醒酒药也不是出于什么真心，只是想借此偷偷离开他家罢了。毕竟我还没有心理强大到和已经摸清了我半辈子，或许还有我身体每一寸肌肤的人继续共处一室。

何况还是一个就此别过之后我就再也不会见到的人。

尽管是我以为我不会再见到了。

03

三天后我收到了黄旼炫请我去他新就职的酒吧玩的邀请。

有免费的酒可以喝，我也没什么不去的道理。

晚上到酒吧的时候我有些意外女性客人的比例之大，可转头看到站在吧台里制服笔挺的黄旼炫，我突然就不奇怪了。

黄旼炫也注意到了我，指了指他面前的位置示意我坐在那儿。

“ 还是老样子吗？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

黄旼炫把手里削圆了的冰块放进酒杯，倒上威士忌之后递给了坐在吧台另一头的客人。他转身从酒架里拿出了金酒的酒瓶，低头给我调起了酒。

“ 婚礼那天你怎么中途人就不见了？ ”

“ 你觉得我可能在那里待到最后吗？ ”

“ 那倒是 ……” 黄旼炫不置可否地点了点头，把酒杯递到了我面前： “ 可我听谁说你是跟一个男人一起走的。 ”

我拿起酒杯的手僵在了空中，一时之间不知道该不该跟他说实话。

不过也不会再见到金在奂了，或许可以随便扯个谎一笔带过吧。

可就在我这么想的时候，后面的舞台上就传来了一个莫名熟悉的声音。

我半信半疑地回过头去看，发现了一张更加熟悉的脸。

“ 我是金在奂，第一次在这里演出。希望你们玩得开心。 ”

说完金在奂笑了笑，他抱着吉他侧身试了两下音，然后就转过身对着话筒垂下了眼眸。

简简单单的一束白色灯光落在金在奂身上，他好像深呼吸了一下，漂亮的手指扫出第一个和弦的同时，我也听到了比那更为动人的歌声。

躁动着的人群也突然就安静了下来。

金在奂比起在婚礼上唱祝歌时的拘谨多了几分自在和恣意，好像回到了自己的主场一般，看起来自信又从容。

因为在舞台上唱着歌的他看起来真的闪闪发光。

甚至连看着金在奂唱歌的我都忘记了原本要说什么，直到他走下舞台我才回过神来，愣愣转过身看向黄旼炫。

“ 金在奂怎么会在这里？ ”

黄旼炫的表情有些微妙，他顿了一秒回道： “ 在奂是我朋友，婚礼那天你也见到了。新店开张的 LIVE  活动，来帮忙的。 ”

我才想明白，原来金在奂说的那个朋友的朋友就是黄旼炫。

“ 他是什么很厉害的歌手吗？ ”

“ 在圈子里好像挺有名的，你一直在国外大概不清楚。听说好几次都有人要来签他 … 不过都被拒绝了。 ”

“ 为什么？ ”

“ 我也不知道，不方便问。 ”

黄旼炫忙着擦酒杯，头也没抬就继续用着没什么感情的语调对我说道：

“ 今天这么多女客人，难道你都没有好奇吗？ ”

“ 不是为了你吗？ ”

听到这里黄旼炫终于有了点反应，抬起头冲我笑了笑。

只有跟黄旼炫熟识多年的我才看得出来他笑容里那三两分惹人生气的得意，并且因为他的容貌端正清秀，让人想生气还都气不起来。

“ 是为了金在奂，所以才会请他过来。虽然她们也不单单是为了看金在奂唱歌就是了。 ”

“ 那还能为了什么？ ”

“ 为了睡他。 ”

万幸的是我刚好咽下了一口酒，要不然现在很可能就会被呛到。

黄旼炫的语气理所应当，仿佛我才是那个问了什么愚蠢问题的人一样。

“…… 看不出来他也挺会玩的。 ”

我想起金在奂那张看起来毫无攻击性的脸，心下觉得有些意外。可转念想起那天在金在奂家的事，我又立刻开始反思自己不应该以貌取人。

黄旼炫当然不知道我内心的纠结，只是自顾自地摇了摇头，语气一如既往的正经。

“ 正相反，在奂他从来不喝酒。 ”

“ 因为好像不太会拒绝别人的酒，后来索性就不喝了。 ”

我有点怀疑自己的耳朵，毕竟那天晚上我拉着金在奂去喝酒的时候他分明没有一点犹豫。

“ 你想吃点什么吗？ ”

黄旼炫收走了我眼前空空如也的酒杯问道。

我摇了摇头。

因为比起吃的，我现在还有更好奇的事。

“ 给我两杯汤力水吧。我去跟金在奂打个招呼。 ”

后台只有几个店里的人在整理东西，我冲他们点点头简单打了下招呼之后四下环顾着，看到不远处的金在奂刚扣上琴箱的锁。

金在奂也刚好转过身，觉察到我的视线之后朝这边看了过来。

我没错过金在奂脸上一闪而过的惊讶，有点得意地迎着他的目光向他走去，也顺势把手里的酒杯递给了他。金在奂极其自然地从我手里接过凝结了薄薄一层水汽的酒杯，这次也没有犹豫。

“ 辛苦了。 ”

“ 姐姐怎么会在这里？ ”

“ 旼炫让我来玩。 ”

我装模作样地和金在奂碰了杯，看到他举起酒杯后跟着喝了一口气泡饮料。金在奂放下酒杯之后愣了愣，反应过来喝下去的并不是酒精饮料之后无奈地笑了。

“ 怎么好意思让我们金大歌手再喝酒呢。 ”

我不再故作正经，明目张胆地调笑着。

“ 我还以为你会装作不认识了。 ”

“ 那天 …… 我突然想起来还有急事，所以就先走了。 ”

金在奂没有戳破我拙劣的谎言，倚在身后的桌上仍旧笑着看我。

“ 姐姐和旼炫哥认识？ ”

“ 大学同学。 ”

金在奂听罢若有所思般地点了点头，明亮的眼睛盯着我看了几秒。

“ 我好像还欠姐姐一样东西。 ”

说着他取走了我手里的酒杯一并放到身后的桌上。

“ 嗯？ ”

我愣愣地看着金在奂的动作，疑问的尾音都还没有落下就被金在奂猝不及防地拥进了怀里。

是一个小心翼翼的、动作温柔到似乎都没有用力的拥抱。

不知道是不是见我没有反抗，他又稍稍收紧了自己的手臂。

我茫然地被他抱在怀里，下意识抬起的手臂都不知道是要放下还是回拥。

“ 你 …… 干嘛啊。 ”

“ 我应该这样安慰你的吧。可那时候不太敢。 ”

并不是什么复杂的话语，但我却反应了好几秒。

而听明白的时候，我也没忍住闷声笑了出来。

“ 那种事都做了却怕这个？而且，你现在怎么就敢了？ ”

“…… 借酒壮胆罢了。 ”

竟然还学会顺着我的话开玩笑了。

我想起那时候金在奂的回复。

他们都不值得我的爱了，那还有谁值得呢。

听到回答的我垂下了头，因为我知道自己的表情一定比哭还难看。

“ 金在奂，你还欠我一样东西。 ”

这下轮到金在奂迷茫了。

他松开了我，手臂却仍旧环着我的腰，只有看向我的视线里写满了无措。

“ 什么？ ”

“ 醒酒药。 ”

“ 啊 ……” 金在奂立刻恍然大悟， “ 醒酒药还在家里，要让旼炫哥带给你吗？ ”

“ 现在呢，不可以吗？ ”

“ 现在吗？ ”

总说走出失恋最好的方法是开始一段新的恋爱，我自认为已经走出了前任带给我的阴影。虽然现在我并不想恋上谁，因为我依然没有什么勇气，但爱倒是可以拥有。

不需要对谁负责的，身体力行的那一种爱。

我抬手环住了金在奂的脖子把他重新拉向了自己。

“ 对，现在。 ”

“ 带我去你家。 ”

04

我没有问金在奂为什么会接受我请他喝的酒。你情我愿的事，好像也没什么可问的。

就像进了家门后我们不约而同迎向对方拥吻一样。你情我愿的事，好像也不需要什么理由。

而金在奂，明明在酒吧的时候还是一副纯真无害的模样，明明脸庞的轮廓和五官都柔和得不带有一丁点的攻击性，可把人推进床里的时候却好似换了一幅面孔。

仍旧是那双下垂着的眼，也仍旧澄澈明亮得让人看不到任何浑浊的欲望，可直到他在我脖颈处啃咬的时候我才反应过来，再可爱的小狗嘴里都长着尖锐的犬牙。

他甚至还咬着那个方形的塑料包装用牙齿撕开了它。

金在奂套上避孕套之后就把我从床里捞了起来，抱着我让我跨坐到他腿上，而他性器的头部才刚刚没入我的下身，就急不可耐地立刻顶着胯一下插到了底。

因为这突如其来的贯穿我无意识地喊出了连自己都从未听过的娇喘声，不过金在奂也并没有打算留给我时间让我羞赧，他早早就握住了我的腰配合着自己顶胯的频率让我前后摆动了起来。

金在奂的手掌顺着我的侧腰一路向上摩挲，抵直我胸前的柔软时也毫不犹豫地揉握了起来。金在奂手上戒指的冰冷触感在此刻分外明显，以及他掌心的茧擦过敏感时带来的让人无法忽视的刺激。我恍惚想起那天金在奂替我点烟时看到的那双秀气的手，没想到此时那双手竟在自己身上肆虐。

金在奂同样没有错过我的意乱情迷，低下头就在我耳边开始了荤言荤语。

“ 想到什么了，突然咬得这么紧。 ”

“ 刚才是我太急，可是姐姐竟然也全吃进去了呢。 ”

“ 怎么不回话了？我可不记得姐姐有这么乖。 ”

” 难道是舒服到说不出话来了吗。 “

听到这里我也不想继续咬着嘴唇克制自己的呻吟了，刚想开口回骂就被金在奂衔住了唇瓣。

如同那些难听的话语被搅进了缠绵深吻里一样，我的大脑也变得一片空白。

鞭子和糖的游戏金在奂倒是玩得顺溜。

末了他就伸出舌头舔了舔我的嘴唇，像是小狗舔人一样，甩着尾巴表达着自己的讨好的那种。

“ 别咬破了。 ”

金在奂的声音低哑，听起来十足催情。下一秒他又抬手捏住了我的下巴，开始了温柔又绵长的亲吻，一点都没有想给我回话的余地。

与此相反的是金在奂下身狂烈的抽送，经过那一晚上他似乎已经熟悉我的敏感点，一直变着法子朝那处顶撞，让人上瘾又难耐。我也食髓知味地揽住他的肩，下意识地就自己摆动起了腰。

被吻到快要缺氧的时候金在奂又重新把我放倒在床里，我只觉得自己的身体仿佛要被他撞散架了一般，可与此同时快感又绵延到了每一寸发肤。

我莫名想起那天金在奂说我抱着他提出再做一次的事，虽然那晚的记忆在我脑中早就不复存在，可我相信那多半也是真的。因为此刻在清醒的状态下我才发现，自己和他身体的契合度竟然如此之高。

高潮之后我盯着天花板放起了空，满脑子只想着立刻去抽根烟缓缓。我拖拉着身子从床里坐起来的时候发现金在奂正躺在一边可怜巴巴地看着我，两只手还在虐待着被角。

仿佛刚在把我按在身下操干的人不是他一样。

“ 怎么了？ ”

“ 我不能抱你吗？ ”

我匪夷所思地盯着金在奂愣了几秒，怀疑自己出现了幻听，直到发现他的耳根越来越红。

“…… 什么？ ”

“ 刚刚碰你的时候，你把我推开了。 ”

我后知后觉反应过来，觉得很可能是刚才放空的时候下意识的举动，毕竟事后还会这么黏人的男人我也是第一次见。

因为世上多的是提了裤子就翻身睡觉的人。

我被他逗乐了，没忍住伸出手捏了捏金在奂的脸，也不知道自己是想安慰他还是欺负他。

金在奂的脸颊肉手感比我想象中还要好，我意犹未尽地又多捏了两下，一点也没想藏住自己语气里的调笑。

“ 乖，姐姐去阳台抽根烟就回来。 ”

我努力不去看旁边金在奂似乎是委屈控诉着的眼神，随便拿起一件 T 恤套上之后就离开了房间。

拉开落地窗的时候我才发现外面比想象中要冷，我在风里瑟缩了下脖子，可又懒得再回房间找衣服穿，只想尽快抽完了事。

金在奂住的地方是很普通的住宅区，窗外没什么绮丽风景，只有稀稀落落几串灯火，安静得只有风声和我的呼吸声。

不过楼层很高，所以视野还算开阔。我无聊地探头在窗外张望的时候才发现附近有一个有些眼熟的公园，我回忆了一下想起来是刚认识前男友的时候和他一起走过的地方。

还不如不要想起来。

那天他说要送我回家，于是我们在冬夜里横穿了这个公园。

我记得当时自己明明已经冷得不行了，却还是想和他多在一起哪怕一秒。

想到这里我顿时觉得索然，把烟头按灭在一次性纸杯里之后再次摸出了烟盒，只不过还没把第二根烟抽出来，就听见了身后传来的动静。

金在奂拉开落地窗朝我走了过来，他明明穿得比我还厚实一些，可似乎也被外面的寒气冷到了似的皱起了脸。

“ 外面怪冷的。 ”

金在奂把手里的外套披到了我身上，低头的时候似乎瞥见了刚才被我放在地上的一次性纸杯。

“ 抽完了？ ”

“ 嗯，正好抽完了。 ”

我背过手偷偷合上烟盒，随金在奂一起回了房间。

这下金在奂似乎终于如愿以偿，躺回床上手臂一伸就把我捞进怀里抱住了，不知道为什么让我想到了小狗护食。

我莫名觉得这样的亲昵有些负担，在他怀里不自在地调整着姿势。

“ 有烟味吧，我去冲个澡好了。 ”

我抓着金在奂的手臂想挣脱开他的怀抱，却一点也没能挪动。

金在奂倒好，听罢就低下头认真嗅了嗅我的脑袋。

他可真的太像犬类了。

“ 还好，没什么烟味。外面风那么大，可能吹散了吧。 ”

话已至此我也放弃了挣扎，老老实实换了个舒服的姿势就合上了眼。

可金在奂好像还是不想让我睡觉似的，沉默之间又开了口。

“ 这次打火机能用了？ ”

“ 嗯。刚才从黄旼炫的酒吧里顺手拿了。 ” 

“ 姐姐是怎么抽上烟的？ ”

“ 在大学的话剧社待过一阵子。一个角色有抽烟的戏份，就这么抽上了。 ”

不过说到黄旼炫，我也想起了那天他同我说的话。

“ 那你呢？ ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 不打算签音乐公司吗？ ”

然而问完之后过了好几秒我都没有听到金在奂的回复。

我想抬头看看他是不是睡着了，又反应过来或许是问题过于隐私而他并不想回答。毕竟连黄旼炫都不知道的话，金在奂大概也不会跟我说。我琢磨着要不要随便说点什么跳过这个话题，却冷不防听到了金在奂的声音。

“ 不是没想过。只不过他们都希望我的歌能再为了迎合大众而改动一些 …… 可那样就不是我了不是吗。 ”

倒真的是各类事务所都会提出的条件。

“ 会有的。能接纳你全部的人。 ”

我确实是发自内心说出这句话的，只不过不知道为什么，说出这句话的时候我的脑子里却浮现出了金在奂的脸。

而且也不知道是不是我的错觉，金在奂搂着我的手臂好像又收紧了些。

05

早上回家的时候我才发现室友刚送走她的男朋友，我不知道该不该庆幸自己回来的时机之巧，正好避免了和对方相遇的尴尬。

只不过我还没来得及念叨，就被室友抢去了先机。

她的视线在我身上从头到脚扫了一遍，尔后挑了挑眉看着我，语气像是在质问。

“ 和昨天的一样的衣服啊。去谁家过夜了？ ”

“ 那你以后带人回来能先跟我说一声吗？好让我去别人家过夜。 ”

我倒也没打算从实招来，因为这事好像也解释不清楚，所以顺着她的话就没头没尾地接了下去。

“ 我打过电话了的。不过你怎么没带手机？我都打到黄旼炫那里去了，说是你跟别人走了我才带人回来的。 ”

我听着听着就皱起了眉，没想到这人说得还头头是道，并且毫不理亏。

“ 我去酒吧看一眼打算和他聊一会儿就回来的，所以就把手机放在家充电了 …… 不过，你打电话给我干吗？反正不可能是为了报备。 ”

室友心虚地笑着想要蒙混过关，打了个马虎眼又严肃开口道：

“ 是你面试的公司来电话了，让你下个礼拜去签合同。 ”

这倒真是意料之外的好消息。

在国外留学毕业之后我在当地工作了一段时间，在模特的事务所负责替他们联系工作，有点像经纪人。幸运的是我担当的模特后来也小有名气，或许是因为这个原因，我回国之后的就职似乎比想象中更为顺利。

“ 所以，是哪一家来着？ ”

“ 你想去的那一家。 ” 

进了新公司以后每天都是开不完的会，久违地让我过上了因工作而充实起来的日子。正常来说本该是家和公司两点一线的生活，可现在却快变成家和公司和金在奂的家三点一线的生活了。

有事就在手机上调情，没事就在他家里做爱。

以至于在公司也不知道是第几次的会议上，我无意中发现音乐部的负责人的企划书上有金在奂的名字时还以为是自己出现了幻视，也因为对方只字未提那一部分导致我的好奇心也愈发旺盛。

会议结束之后我不免从同事那里旁敲侧击了一下，也想确认资料页里那个人是否就是我认识的金在奂。

“ 是想推荐给理事的建议去签约的人选之一，但是听说金在奂拒绝了很多公司，所以也没有把握能把他拿下，会议时间也有限就略过了。 ”

“ 你联系过他了吗？ ”

“ 还没有。 ”

“ 那让我试试吧。 ”

“ 这就是所谓的新官上任三把火吗？ ”

玩笑归玩笑，同事还是把手里的资料夹递给了我。毕竟这件事成不成对谁都没损失，我想她也看得明白。

我在自己办公室翻着金在奂的资料认真看了一遍，本是出于好奇才接下的，没想到看完材料反倒更加好奇了。考虑了一会儿我拿起手机打算发条消息给黄旼炫，不过滑开屏幕的时候，映入眼帘的却是一个小时前室友发来的消息。

\-  他今天会过来

\-  你最好啦 ㅠㅠ

不知道为什么我突然之间有种所有人都在把我推向金在奂的错觉，恍惚了两秒我又径自摇了摇头，心下立刻否定说服起自己一切都是巧合，是我想太多。所以编辑完给黄旼炫的消息后，我就理直气壮地点开了金在奂的头像。

\-  今天晚上有空吗

\-  室友说她男朋友会来家里过夜

发出去之后我就开始后悔自己没怎么斟酌字句，以往去金在奂家全都是提前约好，这么临时倒是第一次。

如果金在奂因为有别的事情而不能答应，那我 …… 怕不是要听别人一夜缠绵了。我再次低头看了眼手机，没有金在奂的已读和回复，反倒是收到了黄旼炫的。

并且直到下班我也没能等到金在奂的回复。

我想这晚多半是要泡汤，索性去了黄旼炫的酒吧赴约。

06

“ 老样子？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

黄旼炫把酒杯放在了我面前的桌上，又从口袋里掏出一个小小的长方形盒子递给我。

“ 这是什么？ ”

“ 醒酒药。在奂让我给你的。 ”

“ 可是他已经给过我了啊。 ”

说完我就愣住了，立刻愤恨起自己的多嘴。

黄旼炫的表情再次变得微妙了起来，让我蓦地想起那天我在他面前直接道出金在奂的名字时他也是这幅模样 …… 哦，原来我那么早就说漏了嘴啊。

我小心翼翼地再次看向黄旼炫，可他的表情已然恢复正常，无论怎么想都是心知肚明了。

“ 这次我是你的谁，还是同学吗？ ”

“ 大学同学。 ” 

黄旼炫点了点头嘟囔， “ 还算合理。 ”

“ 在奂说怕你喝多了不舒服，以防万一就让我保管着。让调酒师保管醒酒药，说起来还挺好笑的？ ”

“ 可不是，他在想什么呢。 ”

“ 你们好像也挺像的，有事都不喜欢直接跟对方直说，非要拐弯抹角。 ”

“ 我可没什么事要跟他说。不过醒酒药都送来了，今天我总得多喝点不是？ ”

黄旼炫听出我是在赌气，苦笑着没再说什么。

“ 我去后面抽根烟。你的柜子是几号？我顺便把录像的东西放进去。 ”

“ 九号。 ”

我把带来的东西塞进他的储物柜之后又在他的柜子里找了找，拿出那只衣物香氛后就关上了柜门，沿着工作间的走廊径直走到了后门出口。

我下意识摸了摸口袋想掏出烟盒，可摸到的却是那个刚才胡乱被我揣进兜里的药盒。

要你多管闲事。

我盯着小小的纸盒包装自言自语着，有点不耐烦地把它塞回了外套口袋。

这时我握在手里的手机也突然亮了起来。

是金在奂发来的消息。

- 我还在录音室，不知道几点会结束

- 你可以先进去

- 门锁密码是 *11908#

07

金在奂，有没有人说过你心眼很大？   
还是你换一个情人就会换一次门锁密码？

我当然不会不懂分寸到回复这样难听的话，只是在脑海里短暂地闪过了这个念头。

金在奂说这话的时候估计什么也没想，好笑的是屏幕这头的我却在心里五味杂陈，等回过神来我甚至发现自己手里夹着的烟已经攒了一小截烟灰。   


最后我简明了当地回复了一个字就把手机塞回口袋，抖掉那一截烟灰继续抽起了烟。

说到底，刚认识就把自己交代了出去的人也没什么资格说别人心眼大。

  
我和金在奂，见了几次面就睡了几次觉，怎么看都是普通的炮友关系。   
金在奂的温柔也被我和他乖巧的相貌挂起了钩，仅是出于人道关怀的好心罢了。

可现在为什么突然就给了我踏入你的空间的权利呢？   
明明一直以来都在合理的边界相处着，从不过分涉入对方生活。

想到这里我不禁觉得金在奂一定没少用那张无辜的脸骗不少女孩落入浪漫陷阱，回过头再义正言辞地说我其实没有那个意思。

谁都知道无心比有意更伤人。   


万幸我也不是奔着什么纯爱去的。   
毕竟，从一开始我就没想和金在奂产生爱情关系。

发现自己竟然在思考着这种无聊的问题时我苦笑了起来，心下不得不感叹起金在奂这个人还真是不简单。

考虑到直接去金在奂家大概也只有守着空屋干等着的份，我决定在酒吧再逗留一会儿。

回到吧台后我看着黄旼炫忙碌的身影几度欲言又止，既然已经被看穿，那问些金在奂的事也未尝不可，可一句 “ 金在奂他是什么样的人 ” 卡在喉咙迟迟道不出口。   


除去自己的脸面问题，我总觉得问出口就像输给了金在奂一样。   
尽管我也不知道我在跟金在奂比些什么。

“ 怎么了吗？ ”  
黄旼炫收走了我手边的空盘小声问着，显然是从我直白的视线里发现了什么端倪。

“ 金在奂，他下次演出是什么时候？ ”  
“ 下周末，在别的地方有一场。你要去看吗？ ”  
“ 最近忙着搬家的事，好像没什么时间 … 还是麻烦你了。 ”  
“ 没事。 ”

08  
站在金在奂家门口时我还是象征性地按了下门铃，虽然没有等到什么回应，不过我也并不意外。我推开了门锁上的滑盖按下那一串因为确认过太多遍而稔熟于心的数字，接着就听到了清脆的开锁声。

我打开灯环顾了一圈亮堂的屋子。说得好听点，他的家里是乱中有序。   


阳台上晾着忘了收的贴身衣物仍旧大大咧咧挂在那里，沙发上还放着大概是早上出门时换下的睡衣，沥水架上放着的干透了碗筷也没被放回碗柜里。

好像比我之前过来的每一次都还要凌乱一些，而金在奂的气息也更多了一些。

我不是什么贤妻良母，也不想做些多此一举的事。下意识摸向外套口袋的时候我捏了捏里面的东西，烟盒已经空了，手机屏幕上的通知里也没有显示来自金在奂的新消息，转了一圈我干脆坐在沙发上顺手拿起了大概也是被随手放在靠垫边上的遥控器，没想到我都还没调到感兴趣的电视节目，就听到了玄关处金在奂推门而入的动静。

金在奂背着吉他琴箱走了进来，身上薄荷蓝色的卫衣让他看起来稚嫩又清爽，像是什么音大学生。我想起下午看的资料，哦，他本来就是音大毕业生。

只不过金在奂戴着口罩，眼神看起来又淡漠无比，一瞬间让我有些没认出来。

“ 等了很久吗？ ”  
兴许是发觉自己隔着口罩的声音听起来有些闷，金在奂顺手扯下了口罩又轻声重复了一遍。

他脸上没有什么表情，只透露着些许疲倦。

可我在这头却望着金在奂的脸怔住了，甚至忘记要应答。   
只因为这是我没见过的金在奂的样子。

我的脑中轰鸣作响，像被什么给击中了一般。   
我甚至没办法用语句组织出自己的心绪，只觉得他的倦容在我看来迷人异常。那种在我面前仿佛褪去伪装，献出了自己软肋的模样叫人无法自拔。

“ 没有 … 其实也才刚到。 ”  
“ 我去把东西放下。 ”  
“ 嗯。 ”

可下一秒金在奂的脆弱就再次被悄无声息地包裹进柔软的壳，一度让我错以为是自己产生了幻觉。虽然我的目光在金在奂走进房间后无意识地移回了对面的电视屏幕，可脑子满是方才金在奂的冷淡模样，连他从房间里走了出来，甚至喊着我的名字我都没有发觉。

直到被金在奂扑倒在沙发上时我才回过神来，并且还没来得及作出什么反应就已经被紧紧圈进了他的怀抱。

  
“ 就这样 … 让我充会儿电。 ”  
“ 哪里不舒服吗？ ”  
“ 没有，就是累了。 ”

金在奂闭上眼一言不发地抱着我，低头把脑袋埋在了我的肩窝。他的碎发挠得我脖颈有些痒，可一瞬间就被他的体温和气味所环绕，也让我忘记了该做些什么反应才好。

我木讷地伸出手摸了摸金在奂的头，就在沉默持续到我快要以为金在奂是不是睡着了的时候，我听见了他有些低哑的嗓音。

“ 晚饭吃了吗？ ”  
“ 随便吃了点，你呢？ ”  
“ 还没吃，所以有点饿了。 ”  
“ 你家里有吃的吗？还是要叫外 …”

明明是金在奂挑起的话头，可打断我的也是他。

“ 为什么你身上一股旼炫哥的味道？ ”

上文不接下文的对话让我有些摸不着头脑，我皱起眉思索了几秒，觉得金在奂指的应该是我身上衣物香氛的味道。   


“ 我习惯抽完烟以后喷那个桃子味的香水盖衣服上的烟味了，以前就一直问他借。 ”

“ 我不喜欢你身上有别人的味道。 ”

至此我才听出了金在奂语气里的不满，可我看不见他的脸，不知道他是用什么样的神情说着这句话的。

  
冷淡又疏离，明明自己触不可及，却又怀揣着独占欲不许别人离开吗？   
我有种明知前方是他设好的陷阱，却仍旧心甘情愿落下去的错觉。

“ 那你要脱了它吗？ ”

虽然是意料之中会发生的性事，毕竟我都选择来金在奂家里过夜了，可这个起因却是我怎么都没能想到的。

“ 明明你也在用桃子味的 ……”

我还想反驳，可金在奂发了狠似地在我下身横冲直撞着，让我连话都说不完整。

  
“ 你知道吗？做爱的时候你身上也会有我的味道 …… 好像被我标记了一样。 ”

金在奂说这句话的时候把我耳边的碎发勾到了耳后，仿佛怕我听不清他在说什么似的。

“ 不如你抽一次烟我们就做一次？ ”  
“ 说什么胡话，你精力有这么好吗。 ”  
“ 不知道，要不你试试？反正我不介意。 ”

  
不知道个屁，我的大腿已然酸得发颤，可还是被金在奂不管不顾压得更开。   
而他，荤话讲起来也依旧都不打草稿。

“ 也许下次做爱的时候放点音乐也不错？ ”  
“ 你在说什么？ ”

金在奂不轻不重地捏了一下我的腰窝，坏笑着看我为此而泄露了呻吟。

“ 没有发现吗，有电视声音盖着，姐姐比平时叫得更动听了。 ”  
“ 你 … ！ ”

金在奂笑得更加得意，露出了一秒尖锐的犬牙，继而低头用吻堵住了我那一句多半会是掺杂着脏话的回应。

“ 明明就不是大学同学不是吗？ ”  
“ 惯用说辞。天知道说他是我青梅竹马挡掉了我多少桃花。 ”

金在奂家的沙发算不上大，不过好像因此更方便他现在从背后抱着我不放手了。我打开了手机里的外卖应用滑拉了几下，刚想问金在奂吃什么就听见了他低声的笑，也不知道在得意些什么。

“…… 原来我是姐姐的桃花啊。 ”  
“ 想多了。你要吃什么？ ”

金在奂显然没有在听我说话，自顾自哼起了听起来似乎还挺欢快的调子。

“ 给我煮拉面好不好？ ”  
“ 你自己去弄。 ”

我盯着屏幕里诱人的食物照片反倒被勾起了食欲，犹豫起要不要给自己点些什么也顺便打发一下金在奂。

  
“ 这次不抽烟了吗？ ”  
“ 怎么，你还想在阳台把我给办了吗？ ”

我不假思索地回了话，没有因为没等到他的回复而觉得不对劲，而是因为等到了别的什么。

  
“ 金在奂，你在想些什么不干不净的事？ ”  
“……”  
“ 你顶到我了。 ”  
“ 那我们再 ……”  
“ 我去煮拉面。你自己解决完了再过来吃。 ”

我在金在奂的手搭上我内衣扣时就迅速挣脱开了他的怀抱，拾起地上他的卫衣穿上之后头也不回地快步逃去了厨房。

  
至于金在奂是怎么解决的，我倒是一点都不想知道。

十分钟后当我端着煮好的拉面走到客厅时金在奂撇着嘴似乎是在跟我置气，可餐桌上的隔热垫和双人份的碗筷又已经被他摆得整齐。我不动声色地把小奶锅放置在垫子上，又瞥见金在奂努着嘴瞄了眼里头的拉面，然后脸上的不满立刻消失了七八分。

我有点哭笑不得，但还是努力憋住了笑一本正经地装作什么都没看到。

“ 忘了问你喜欢吃硬一点的面还是软一点的，就 …… 正常煮了一下。 ”  
“ 我不挑食，按你喜欢的来就行。 ”

金在奂接过我替他盛好的面，拿起筷子呼呼吹了两下就吃了起来，方才的置气也像烟消云散了一般。   
  
我有点不可思议地看着眼前鼓着脸嚼着食物的金在奂，心里没少嘀咕他的小孩子脾气。

“ 我明天约好跟中介去看房子，所以没力气被你折腾了。 ”  
“ 你要搬出去了吗？ ”  
“ 嗯，本来就是暂时借住。找到工作也该搬出去了。 ”

金在奂看了我一眼，像是在暗示些什么。   
“ 搬家的时候 …… 如果需要帮忙可以找我。 ”

  
“ 没事，黄旼 ……” 说到这里我顿了顿，隐约感觉金在奂似乎话里有话之后改了口， “ 嗯。 ”

因为衣服被我穿走，金在奂自己又找了件素色的 T 恤套上了。衣服的领口有些大，让我很难忽视他锁骨上被我咬出来的红痕。

我望着那个到了明天早上就会消失的浅浅痕迹走起了神，蓦地脱口而出道：   


“ 累了的话，直接说出来吧。 ”

空气里安静得只有碗筷碰撞的声音，至此我才惊觉自己竟然不小心把心里的话说了出来。

金在奂放下了筷子像是在想着些什么，让我有些慌了神。虽然金在奂表面看似单纯无比，可我知道那个让人根本捉摸不透内心想法的才是真正的他。

此时此刻的沉默，仿佛在暗示我已经过分踏入了对方的生活一般。

“ 可是，不会介意吗？ ”  
“ 你好像也没有介意我吧。 ”

金在奂低头笑了笑，没有反驳。

  
“ 有时候也会想自己是不是走到了没有出口的死路。没有人听的话，自己再这么唱下去真的有意义吗。 ”

依然是短暂的一瞬，可是金在奂 …… 好像愿意向我袒露出自己的脆弱了。

“ 我还要修改一下编曲，这里我来收拾就行。 ”  
“ 你先去洗澡睡觉吧，明天还有事不是吗？ ”

  
金在奂对我说着，话音落下之后露出了那个我常常看到的，温柔的笑。

09  
第二天我从床上醒来的时候并没有发现身边有金在奂睡过的痕迹，我好奇地走出房间却看到了被收拾得整齐的客厅，惊讶到有好几秒都在怀疑自己是不是没有睡醒。

接着我就看到金在奂从厨房那里冒出了个脑袋。   
  
“ 早餐快做好了，你先去洗漱吧。 ”

直到刷牙的时候我都还在胡思乱想着。

今天并不是我的生日，鉴于我们也没有在谈恋爱，所以也不可能会是什么纪念日。   
难道今天是金在奂的生日吗？

  
回到客厅的餐桌前看着盘子里看上去并不太美味的早餐，我才有了一点被拉回现实的实感。

“ 可能会不太好吃 …… 不用太期待。 ”

  
我用叉子戳了戳盘子里形状微妙的煎蛋，心想我并没有期待。

“ 我们都 ……”  
我试图在脑海里搜寻着合适的词汇去形容我们的关系，顿了两秒继续道： “ 认识也有一阵子了，你现在才想起来要在我面前装装样子吗？ ”

我环顾了一圈仿佛新生的客厅，用眼神示意道。   
金在奂有点窘迫地游离着视线，拿着叉子戳着自己盘子里有点煎糊了的午餐肉。

“ 昨天你过来得有点突然，我也没时间提前收拾。 ” 金在奂有点不满地嘟囔着，声音也越来越小： “ 都被你看光了 …… 所以今天就想着挽回一点形象。 ”

这次我没忍住笑了出声，情不自禁起身凑向金在奂，尔后亲了一下他的脸颊权当安慰。

“ 行了，昨天的 …… 我会装作没看到的。 ”  
“ 再亲一下我就信了。 ”

金在奂指了指自己嘟起来的嘴。

“ 那我就要全都想起来了。 ”

我对他的索吻视而不见，叉了一小块煎蛋放进嘴里，发现味道并没有看上去那样不堪。

金在奂的脸因为熬夜看上去有些浮肿，我好心把自己的黑咖啡推到他跟前又被他皱着脸推了回来。

  
“ 没事。我今天就跟朋友们去踢个球，也不干什么。 ”

我看着金在奂的坦诚模样无奈笑了笑，也顺便想起了另一件我来这里要做的事，开口时我话音里的温柔连我自己都不敢信。

“ 在奂。 ”  
“ 嗯？ ”  
“ 我想听你的歌。 ”

  
金在奂的瞳仁黝黑，眨着眼睛看向我的视线纯粹又无辜。

“Demo  带什么的，你肯定有吧。 ”  
“ 嗯。 ”  
“ 给我吧，我想听。 ”  
  
  
  
10  
打开笔记本后我戴上了耳机，再一次点开了金在奂发给我的文件，那听过上百遍也不会令人厌倦的歌声也再一次在我耳边响起。

最初看金在奂的现场表演时不免产生了先入为主的观念，现在只听歌声又是另一番感受。略带厚度的嗓音唱着中低音时也极其迷人，有着不符合年龄却又毫无违和的沧桑。

而我闭上眼睛就能想象出他唱歌的样子 —— 眉头微微蹙起、脖颈上是隐约可见的青筋，整个人是说不出的专注又深情。   


  
其实这和他平日里的纯真容貌相去甚远。

也难免让我想起了一些公司推出新人时只闻其声不见其人的宣传策略，只不过我竟然觉得这种方式套用在金在奂身上大概也会很有趣。

因为他身上纯真和放浪的反差，迷人至极。

黄旼炫替我录下的金在奂现场表演的视频我也不厌其烦地看了许多遍。

  
视频不是什么近景特写，但是看着镜头里的金在奂抱着吉他坐在舞台中央，背后又迎着一束光的样子，我想那些在空中抖动飘曳的尘埃一定都不舍得惊扰到他的歌声

抒情和摇滚，乐队和不插电，他好像没有什么短板也没有什么不合适，甚至连翻唱别人的歌也能覆盖上一层独属于金在奂的印记。

我收集这些材料是为了佐证自己的想法，也是为了能说服理事。金在奂不是需要等待打磨的原石，而是已经开始发光了的宝石，所以那些过犹不及的包装和考量或许也没有必要。   


我把这些天来准备好的材料一并加进报告里，整理到邮件里后发给了公司里的人。

但或许也只有我知道，和舞台上的金在奂判若两人的也远远不止这些。

比如 …… 当我合上笔记本，视线从屏幕转向了不远处坐在电脑桌前游戏打得火热的金在奂，听到他突如其来的一声哀叹就知道多半又是 Game Over  了。

从金在奂落寞的背影里我都能看出几分懊恼，也不知道是不是察觉到了我的视线，那个傻乎乎的人没有点击 “ 再来一局 ” ，而是松开鼠标并摘下了耳机。

然后金在奂就转过身一脸无辜地看向我，无意识地噘着嘴像是在撒娇。

“ 好了好了，我知道你是看我工作结束想陪我才故意输的。 ”

金在奂听罢像是想到了什么似的，收起了脸上的可爱表情起身朝我走来。他气定神闲地挨在我身边坐下，过于理直气壮的模样反倒让我开始莫名了。

  
“ 姐姐这是什么表情？ ”  
“ 在想你要做什么的表情。 ”

金在奂狡黠一笑，抬手捏着我的下巴就吻了上来，根本没有留给我惊讶和反应的余地。

充满攻击性的亲吻使得毫无防备的我被迫向后仰了去，金在奂非但没有扶住我的腰支撑，反而故意把身体越压越低，在我反手快撑不住自己的上半身只能放弃般地攥着他的衣领时，金在奂干脆顺着重力的惯性直接把我压倒在地上了。   


金在奂依依不舍地结束了亲吻，末了还故意发出了黏腻的吻声。他脸不红心不跳地俯视着我，一字一句地回道：

“ 亲你。 ”

他像恶作剧成功了的小孩一样笑得眼角都皱起，压在我身上丝毫没有要退开的意思。

“ 我有没有说过你越来越得寸进尺了？ ”  
“ 谁让姐姐这么伶牙俐齿。这是我唯二能想到的，能让你说不出话来的方法了。 ”

剩下那一个，想也不用想就知道是什么。   
这人可真行，还学会回嘴了。

金在奂的手臂撑在我身侧，整个人都挡住了我视野里的光源，逆光为他的轮廓镶了一层白色的边，刹那之间就让我恍了神。   


我看着他弯起的嘴角和眼里噙着的笑意，只觉得心脏好像漏跳了一拍。

还是金在奂略显局促的声音把我拉回到现实的。

  
“… 生气了吗？还是哪里不小心被磕到了？ ”

金在奂似乎误以为我的走神是在赌气，忙不迭把我从地板上捞了起来，目光细细打量着我身上每一处，最后落在了我的手肘。

我也跟着低头看了一眼，发现手肘处还真的泛起了红。我想应该是刚才被压倒的时候无意识用手肘撑在地板上作缓冲的缘故。明明连皮肤都没有擦破，金在奂看起来却心疼得不行。

“ 很痛吗？ ”  
“ 不痛，不小心撞到了而已。 ”

“ 哎 … 要是有淤青就不好了。 ”

金在奂小声碎碎念着。

他的手指划着圈，轻轻按揉着那一小片泛红的肌肤，低垂着眼眸认真无比。我望着他的温柔模样，也真真切切地确信了方才恍神时心里那难以名状的的感情。

尽管我不想承认，可那分明就是心动。   


“ 所以 … 就不应该在地上做这些事啊。 ”

我喃喃道。

“ 嗯，是我疏忽了。对不 …”  
“ 我是说，抱我去床上。 ”

我打断了金在奂的歉意，迎着他不解的视线，不由自主地凑到他耳边轻声念着：

“ 做剩下那件能让我说不话来的事。 ”  


“ 你啊 ……”

金在奂二话不说就将我打横抱起，三步并作两步走到了床边把我放下，顷刻间便欺身压了上来。

“ 我迟早要让你学会怎么在我身下求饶。 ”

我其实没怎么怀疑这句话，因为金在奂向来说到做到。   
可他到底还是温柔的，翻云覆雨之后又大义凛然地把我裹进了被子里。

“ 今天姑且就先放过姐姐了。 ”  
“ 多睡一会儿吧。 ”  
“ 不许再勾引我了。 ”

叮嘱到这里金在奂又把棉被往上拉了拉，严丝合缝得差点让我喘不过气。

“ 我去写歌。 ”  
“ 晚安。 ”

金在奂低头在我额头上落下了一个吻，恍惚之间让我想到了误打误撞在他家过夜后的那一天，他也是这样用着同样温柔的音调哄我入睡。

可金在奂现在又是用什么样的心境说着这句话的呢，我困倦地闭上眼时想到。

11  
我醒来的时候还在夜里，床上也仍旧只有我一个人。我摸出手机看了眼时间，下床想去客厅给自己倒杯水。

路过客厅的时候我看到了书房的门缝里泄出的灯光，当下又放轻了脚步。

可转了一圈我还是揣着烟盒去了阳台，趴在窗边抽烟的时候我试着找了找自己新租的房子，没想到那幢楼还真的出现在了视野里。

我伸出手比划了一下，发现那幢楼也就和我的手指一般粗细。

  
这到底是远还是不远呢？

思考着这个无聊的问题时，有人从背后抱住了我。

尽管毫无征兆，可我的身体好像已经记住了那个熟悉的体温和气味，心里竟然没产生一丁点惊讶的波澜。

“ 怎么醒了？ ”  


金在奂修长的手指夹走了我手里的烟，我顺着他手指的方向迷茫地侧过了身，看见他盯着手里的烟犹豫了几秒，然后跟着吸了一口。

“ 唱歌的人还抽烟，你不想要饭碗了啊？ ”

“ 我知道，只是好奇你揣着不放的烟是什么味道的而已。 ” 金在奂皱着眉头像是在消化嘴里的烟味，又乖乖把烟放回了我手指之间： “ 还真是蓝莓味的啊 ……”  


我看着他一脸苦相，想气又想笑。

“ 我好像理解那些大男人为什么不喜欢自己的女朋友抽烟了。 ”  
“ 为什么？ ”

我没有回答，只是把手里的烟直接按灭在纸杯里了。

“ 说来 …… 新租的房子我已经看好了，过两天就去签。你下个星期有空吗？我想去家居店补齐家具。 ”  
“ 好啊。 ”

我跟着中介看了三四处房源，在硬性条件相差无几的情况下，我自然选择了离公司最近的那一个。其实在看房子的时候我也发现了从阳台望去的风景里有个眼熟的公园，不得不承认，离金在奂家更近或许也是我选择的原因之一。

我问黄旼炫借了车，计划大件的家具等店里的人送到家组装，小件的家具就先直接带回家。说实话直接找黄旼炫一起去买或许会更有效率，也不用我特意再绕路去载金在奂。

可金在奂看上去倒是心情很好，系上安全带就是一副整装待发的模样。   
并且他也是各种意义上的不会让我失望。

比如，我现在就已经开始怀疑金在奂小时候去春游多半是老师转个身就找不到他了的类型。

或许是因为我已经列下了大致清单有目的性地在购物的缘故，即使路过不同的家具区域，我也只会看自己需要的东西。可金在奂就不一样了，看到感兴趣的东西就会凑上去瞧两眼，到最后我干脆从他手里接过了推车，由着他在附近逛了。   


因为金在奂也不总是突然就失踪，并且十分神奇地每次都能在人群里找到我。   
只不过每次跑回我身边的时候手里都会带着一两件小东西，不禁让我觉得他提出要帮忙是假，想假公济私才是真。

挑穿衣镜的时候我翻起了吊牌想看看镜子的具体尺寸，突然觉得附近有什么熟悉的动静，我抬起头刚准备确认就从眼前的镜子里看到了站在我身后的金在奂。

金在奂的身体贴了过来，自顾自地把脑袋搭在我肩上，不免让我疑惑地皱起了眉。

“ 怎么了？ ”  
“ 就 … 看看这个镜子的宽度能不能容下两个人。 ”  
“ 你家里不是有穿衣镜吗，要换新的？ ”

金在奂目不转睛地盯着镜子里的我。

“ 不是。以后去你家 … 第二天早上穿衣服的时候，不是方便吗？ ”  
“…… 啧 ”

合着我刚才挑床和沙发还凑过来装模作样地提着建议，原来也都是为了这种事啊。

想到这里我不耐烦地用手肘捅了捅他，本想开口说他两句却又觉察到了他口袋里的细微振动，无奈只能改口。

“ 手机在响，是不是有人找你？ ”  
“ 是吗？ ”

金在奂直起身子离开了我的肩头，低头摸出手机看了一眼。

“ 未知号码，可能打错了吧。 ”

金在奂又在屏幕上划拉了几下，突然揽过我的肩迫使我重新看向了镜子，然后便举起手机对着镜子里映着的人。

“ 姐姐，笑一个。 ”

按下快门之后金在奂满足地看了眼照片，接着直接把手机屏幕凑到了我眼前，说话的语气软软糯糯，丝毫没有掩藏撒娇之意。

“ 你看，不觉得我们很像准备同居所以一起逛家居店的恋人吗？ ”

这还真是一个让我无措的问句。

可金在奂似乎也没有要等我的回答，继续自顾自地念叨着：

“ 我们是不是已经错过餐具的区域了？ ”  
“…… 因为我没有特别要买的东西，刚才就直接经过了。 ”  
“ 你不用买马克杯吗？ ”  
“ 我有，没必要再买新的。 ”  
“ 那我呢？ ”  
“ 你家里不是也有吗？ ”

金在奂摇了摇头，义正言辞道： “ 放在你家的，我专用的杯子。 ”  


“…… 你心思还真是不少啊？ ”

我有点诧异金在奂的开门见山，把话说得这么明白有点不像是他。可我还没想出个所以然来就见他乐呵呵转了身，留下一句 “ 那我去拿一个马克杯 ” 就不见了人影。

仔细想想我好像很少和金在奂在白天出门，更别提像今天这样简直就是在约会。   
情侣之间会做的事一件都没少做，可我们又并不是什么名正言顺的恋人。

我木讷地记下了穿衣镜的商品编号，推着车径直走向了下一个区域。   


提完货之后金在奂说不如直接在附近吃饭，我听了他的提议，把东西装上车之后就和他一起走到了周边的餐厅。

我看完菜单刚想问金在奂准备吃什么，就被他放在桌上的手机吸引去了注意力。

似乎是收到了新的邮件所以屏幕才亮了起来，我无意识地循着光亮瞥了一眼，却看见了被他设置成桌面的我们的合照，连刚到嘴边的话也差点被我忘得一干二净。

“ 你 …… 想吃什么？ ”

可没想到金在奂文不对题地开了口：

“ 其实最近有公司联系我。 ”

我对上了金在奂的目光，等着他的后半句话。

“ 好像还是第一次，对方没有提到音乐上的约束条件。 ”

我看着金在奂犹疑的表情，确定他并不清楚我的事情之后才从容开了口。   


“ 那不如先见一次面看看吧，说不定 …… 就能遇到你的伯乐呢？ ”  
  
  
  
12  
金在奂似乎真的和公司里的人见了几次面。

用似乎是因为我并没有亲眼见证，而金在奂也对我只字未提，这件事甚至还是我在茶水间听到音乐部门的人闲聊时才知道的。   


他们见到我也毫不生分，直接把我拉入了会话之中。   


“ 说来，金在奂的 Demo  带你都能拿到？而且里面还有不少没发表过的曲子。 ”  
“ 托朋友的关系罢了。 ”

我笑着回道，用上了谁也不会怀疑的万能说辞。然后顺手接过对方递给我的咖啡，开始附和起他们的对话。

从他们的话语间不难得知，签约金在奂的事进行得很顺利。

我并没有心宽到毫不在意这件事，也很难不去想。可既然金在奂选择如此，我也只能尽量告诫自己不要多虑。

可我没想到金在奂的坦白也来得让人猝不及防。

  
因为隔天，音乐部门的策划就直接走到了我办公室门口，他在我忙得焦头烂额的时候敲门说了一句，金在奂想见你。

我一言不发地跟在他身后前往隔壁部门的会议室，突如其来的发展甚至让我忘了问他为什么金在奂想见我，只顾着在心里不停地模拟见到金在奂之后该用什么样的表情去面对，以及该用什么样的开场白去解释。

可同事停下脚步的时候我才发现一切都是徒劳无功。会议室对外的墙面是透明玻璃的设计，所以我还没有走进房间就能看见坐在会议室里的金在奂，而他身上的衣服，还是今天早上我替他选的。

金在奂隔着玻璃看向我的时候脸上也毫无惊讶之情，只是挂着礼貌的微笑。   
不知道为什么，看到金在奂之后我反倒不再慌乱，大脑一片空白的同时心里的波澜也趋于平静。

进了会议室以后我默默地在同事的招呼下坐在了金在奂对面。

“ 那你们先聊吧，我一会儿再过来。 ”  
打过照面之后，同事朝我点头示意一下便离开了房间。

这时金在奂才有了点我认识的金在奂的模样，抬起手挠了挠头发像是在思考着该怎么开口。

“ 很突然吧？我跟他说想和那位 ‘ 伯乐 ’ 单独聊聊，所以就 ……”  
“ 嗯，很突然 …… 可仔细想想也不是无迹可寻。 ”

“ 你很早就发现了吗？ ”  
“ 一开始是觉得公司的名字很眼熟。以前想去接你下班，所以偷偷从旼炫哥那里打听过，虽然后来因为时间对不上没实现过。还有上次，你在我家工作到一半就打起了瞌睡，那个时候无意中看了眼电脑屏幕。于是就 …… 想通了。 ”

“ 生气了吗？ ”

金在奂摇了摇头。

“ 只是有点惊讶。因为姐姐一直是多一事不如少一事的性格不是吗？ ”

我不置可否地点了点头。

“ 嗯 …… 可是，是你值得。 ”

  
金在奂低下头有些害羞地笑了笑，再次抬起头时又变回了我所熟悉的那个人。

“…… 所以拿走了我那件蓝色条纹的衬衫吗？我记得姐姐有次上班快迟到了，所以直接穿了我的衣服去公司的吧。 ”  
“ 呀，别以为在这里我就不敢动你了。 ”

金在奂听罢笑得灿烂，对上了我的目光之后神情变得愈发温柔。

“ 我只是想当面跟你说一声谢谢。 ”  
“ 嗯。 ”  
“ 剩下的我会和他们继续谈的，你去忙吧。 ”   
“ 好 …… 那我去叫他回来。 ”  
“ 去吧，有事我再手机联络你。 ”

说完金在奂乖巧地朝我挥了挥手，目送我离开了会议室。   
不过我前脚刚离开，口袋里的手机就震动了起来。

我低头看了一眼手机上的消息通知，这才知道金在奂说的有事是什么事。

\-  那今天可以接你下班吗？

  
  


13  
金在奂故弄玄虚道要带我去一个地方，到达目的地时我也着实吃了一惊。

虽然我已经料想到不会是什么烛光晚餐般的惊喜，但我也没想到他会带我来初识那天一起喝酒的那个地方。

也就是婚礼的那天，我说要请他喝酒带他来的小酒馆。

尽管那天我喝了个酩酊大醉，但至此之前的记忆尚且存在于我的脑海之中。彼时想起来羞愧万分的事，现在却能坦然回忆，连我自己都觉得有些不可思议。   


因为店里没什么人，我们也不约而同走向了当初坐着的那一桌 —— 靠着里窗，除了店员很少有人经过，因此也适合把酒诉衷肠。

金在奂也不卖关子，在我点单的间隙去冷藏柜里拿了一瓶烧酒，给彼此倒上之后就不急不缓开了口。

“ 姐姐不是不记得那天的事了吗，难道不好奇吗？ ”  
“ 事到如今，你倒想起要帮我唤醒一下记忆了？ ”

“ 我知道你不喜欢话很多的人。可是抱歉，接下来我要说很多很多话了。 ” 金在奂顿了顿，笑得露出了一排大白牙， “ 中途不想听的话可以直接亲我堵住我的嘴，我不介意。 ”   


然后他收起了笑，表情变得温柔又坚定。

“ 如果我说我们会相遇不是偶然，你信吗？ ”

“ 我不是第一次在婚礼上唱祝歌了。那天唱歌的时候我一直看着新人的方向，可是我发现新郎的视线并不在舞台上，也不在他身边的新娘身上。 ”

“…… 是在你的身上。 ”

我没想到他的故事会从这里讲起，而听到意料之外的人时我捏着酒杯的手也微不可见地颤抖了起来，为了掩饰自己的惊慌我下意识把手握成拳放在了自己腿上。

因为那天金在奂唱的歌，我也仍旧记得。

_-_ 세상에너와닮은추억이 _/_ 这世上与你相似的回忆

_-_ 또덩그러니내게남겨져있어 _/_ 又如此孤零零地留给了我

_-_ 너와의기억너와의추억 _/_ 与你的记忆与你的回忆

_\- It’s a sorrowful life_

_\- sorrowful day *_ _ 1 _

我的异样也逃不开金在奂的眼睛。而他只是朝我摊开了手：   
“ 没事了。太用力的话又会把手弄伤了的。 ”

这时我才后知后觉地松开了自己的拳头，听话地摊开自己手掌并覆在了他的手心之上。   
金在奂温柔地把我的手拢进了掌心，继续说道：

“ 你知道我唱的那首歌吧。其实那并不是我选的。 ”

“ 那时我就有些好奇了，后来还看到你一个人走了出去，因为有点在意就跟了上去 …… 没想到我还没看清你的脸就被凶到了。 ”

金在奂尴尬地笑了笑。

“ 因为我不抽烟，才折回去问酒店的人要了打火机。 ”

“ 后来心有余悸，也不太敢看你。是在替你点烟的时候才第一次正视了你的脸，没想到看清之后 …… 就移不开视线了。纤弱的手指夹着烟，好像轻轻一折就会断，呼出的烟雾绕了你的头发一圈，睫毛在昏暗的灯光下扑闪着 …… 好像在看什么电影画面一样。 ”

“ 后来你说要带着我去喝酒，可自己却喝得更多。最后醉到脸蛋都红扑扑的了，像熟透了的苹果。婚礼上的高冷架势一下子荡然无存。 ”

“ 你确实说了很多，但是关于对方的事，连一句不是都没有。你说其实也不是谁的错，明明用尽了全力想修正彼此的轨道，到头来越走越远才发现大家走的根本不是一条路。 ”

“ 类似的话 …… 我对我前女友也说过。 ”

“ 明明是打算送你回家的，可是和你后来在酒吧看我的演出那天一样，等车的时候你突然抬手圈住了我的脖子，说带我回家 …… 你是不是知道没有人可以拒绝这样的你？ ”

“ 说实话带你回家的时候我还想当然地觉得自己可以坐怀不乱，因为我不喜欢趁人之危。可你喝醉了吻上我的时候我一点也不想推开 …… 我应该要推开的，可是我没有。 ”

“ 你抓过我的手引向了你衣服的领口 …… 那天你穿的礼裙，领口的丝带被打成了别致的蝴蝶结。我扯开了那个漂亮的结，感觉自己好像在拆什么礼物。 ”  


“…… 明明前一晚还是脆弱到一副不被人抓着就会随时随地消失了的模样，第二天又不可思议地全副武装了起来。让我根本没有办法不去在意啊。 ”

“ 因为自私地不希望你喝醉了在别人面前也这样，所以又买了醒酒药自说自话交给了旼炫哥。很好笑吧，明明我又没资格束缚你，而你也很讨厌被管吧。 ”

“ 你身上的香水味混着淡淡的烟味其实很好闻，根本没必要再用那个衣物香氛了。为什么突然开始戒烟了？如果是为了我的话，其实不用勉强自己的。 ”

金在奂一口气讲到这里，才突然停顿了下来，没有一点轻重缓急。

不知道是不是知道自己的话毫无章法，金在奂垂着视线不敢看我，可过了几秒又因为得不到我的回应而小心翼翼地抬眼看向了我。

我也不知道自己有没有消化掉金在奂的长篇大论，但我只想道出此刻我脑海中仅能想到的几句话。

“ 金在奂，有没有人说过，你的话真的很多。 ”  
“ 不要再说那么多会让人心动的话了。 ”  
“ 至少不要再对其他女人说了。 ”

“ 那就再说最后一句话吧。 ”  
“ 我喜欢你。 ”

14  
其实我一直都不知道自己喜欢什么类型的人。

因为我觉得大多数人都是有了喜欢的人之后才把那个所谓的类型像模板一样生硬地套了上去，到头来还以为对方就是照着自己的理想而诞生的。

如果是这样的话，我想我也能说出自己喜欢的类型了。

含糊一点讲，是性格温柔单纯，风趣有礼，长相柔和清秀，有着下垂眼，像狗狗一样的男生。

具体一点讲，是金在奂。

小时候我总觉得自己喜欢的人一定很高，有一米八，站在他身边会很有安全感。

可我忘了我自己个子也不高，所以即便是没有一米八的金在奂，站在我边上还是像大型犬一样，可以一手把我揽进怀里。如果我要亲吻他，也必须踮起脚尖才行。

  
所以所谓喜欢的类型，那个模板存在的意义又是什么呢。

我也发现喜欢一个人，竟然可以把他说话的语调和吃饭的习惯，诸如此类的小事都不知不觉谙熟于心。   


比如金在奂，他唱歌的时候其实不太在意脸上的表情，自言自语的时候总是不自觉重复好几遍同样的碎碎念，喜欢讲无聊的大叔笑话然后一个人笑得很开心，对于第一次尝试的食物总要先闻一下，吃东西的时候会先伸出舌头，以为只是看上去很呆，没想到有的时候反应是真的很慢；非常容易害羞，脸红得也非常快，可不知道为什么在床上就主动得要命，并且多情却不自知。

我看着眼前因为告了白而害羞得红了耳根却仍旧故作镇定的人，越过我们之间并不算远的距离，轻轻在他唇上啄吻了一下。

“ 是你说，我可以亲你堵住你的嘴的。 ”  
“ 我只有一句话想说。 ”  
“ 金在奂，我也喜欢你。 ”

我一直以为自己是被金在奂阴差阳错捡到的，可他只是看到了我，然后认出了我。   


在我话音落下的同时，金在奂也摊开手掌反手扣住了我的五指，是容不得我松手的力道。

“ 那今天，就是交往第一天了。 ”

15  
有人喜欢，可真是件了不起的事。

虽然一开始并没有这么觉得，但在所谓的 “ 交往 ” 之后，我才后知后觉金在奂的原形毕露。

敲定发片事宜之后公关部自然也要为金在奂打点宣传，为了避嫌也担心自己不够理智，我并没有接下这份活，而是交给了更能胜任这份工作的同事去负责。

不过金在奂也不常来公司，只在有事务性工作的时候才会过来，因为大多数时间他都在录音室里忙活。

可金在奂要是来公司了，我也一定会知道。倒不是因为他会发信息提前告诉我，而是因为他会身体力行用尽一切办法当场告诉我。

让我怀疑金在奂恨不得把在跟我谈恋爱这件事昭告天下的那种办法。

比如，明明早上我才刚进办公室坐下，就会发现电脑屏幕的边缘处已经莫名其妙多出了一张便签，多半写着 “ 好想你啊 ” 之类的肉麻话语，结尾处一定会有他习惯性画下的爱心。

去其他部门找人时，不管顺不顺路金在奂都会绕到我办公室前，故意敲两下门引起我的注意再走，要是四下无人还会在玻璃门上哈一口气再乐呵呵地画上一颗爱心，然后肆无忌惮地冲我挥手笑着。

变本加厉的时候金在奂甚至会大摇大摆地走进我办公室，一脸纯真地对我说： “ 姐姐我找不到负责人了，可不可以带我过去啊。 ”

“……”

我闻声从工作里抬起头，而金在奂则在对上我目光之后笑得更加灿烂了。

“ 不是找不到吗？怎么走得比我还快呢。 ”

“ 有吗？我也只是随便在走，原来没走错啊。 ”

可真能说。

并肩而走时我尽力回避着金在奂勾我手指的小动作，反倒被不甘心的他直接牵住了手，在我因为诧异而转过头看向金在奂的时候，他又嘟起了嘴装作无事发生。

诸如此类仿佛初中男生一般的幼稚行径在交往之后层出不穷，怎么看都像是恃宠而骄。

我想这并不是我的错觉。   
金在奂在我们确定交往之后，变得更加得意忘形了。

为了避免一些可想而知的闲言碎语我并不想被同事知道我们的恋爱关系，可又因为金在奂并不介意告诉别人和我在谈恋爱，所以也被他钻了空子开始无法无天。

\-  以前怎么没看出来你胆子这么大？   
\-  适可而止吧，生怕别人看不出来吗？

说实话这种程度难道不算职场 ……

我在茶水间休憩的间隙握着手机敲打着控诉金在奂的字句，第三句话还没打完就直接听到了来自金在奂本人的响亮回答。

“ 不要。 ”

我无语地抬起头看着大大咧咧走进茶水间的人，拿起手里的咖啡杯就打算离开这个地方。   
结局自然是被金在奂拦在了门口。

金在奂拿走我的杯子随手就放到了身边的桌上，手臂一揽把我圈进怀里，生怕没人注意到似的低头就想亲下来。

我歪过头躲着他的亲吻，试图挣脱他的怀抱。

力气自然是比不过的，那就只能开始比脾气了。   


“ 快放开我。 ”  


可金在奂也不太吃这套了。

“ 这里就我们两个人，姐姐怕什么。 ”

“ 要是有人进来了呢？ ”

“ 亲一下就放你走。 ”  


我早该知道亲一下是不会完事的，所以被托住后颈深吻的时候我抵在他胸膛的手也变得无力了起来。金在奂也不知道哪来的胆子，门口传来清晰可辨的脚步声时也没有松开我，而是直接把我拉进了柜子后面的死角。

我不得不分心去注意门口的动静，直到脚步声远去才想起来要推开眼前这个跟我耳鬓厮磨的人。

“ 太忙了，最近都见不到你。 ”

金在奂的语气和表情都无辜得不行，噘着嘴又想凑近了偷亲。

这个人，竟然还有空跟我撒娇装可爱。   


“ 为什么拉着我躲起来，要是被发现不就更难解释了吗？ ”

“ 我现在知道为什么秘密恋爱让人欲罢不能了。 ” 金在奂压根没想回答我的问题，只是笑着再次低下头，而这次为了不让我逃开，甚至抬手捧住了我的脸： “ 事情在被发现之前，总是很有趣的。 ”

他亲了亲我的嘴角。

“ 不是吗？ ”

16  
正因为忙起来的时候很难见到面，所以休息日我们也就直接聚在对方住处，有时候是我家，有时候是他的家。尽管彼此家里的布置不尽相同，可做的事也不外乎吃饭睡觉和做爱。

大概是在金在奂忙着看歌曲反馈的时候，想要他搭理我可又不太好意思开口。   
明明在公司的时候会想尽办法在我面前证明自己存在感，可在家又会时不时把人晾在一旁，这也很金在奂。

我低头看了眼刚从冰箱里拿出的巧克力盒，十二个分格里只剩下最后一块巧克力了。上次吃到最后想给金在奂留一个就放了回去，没想到金在奂却没动过。

“ 在奂啊。 ”  
“ 嗯？ ”  
“ 这个挺好吃的，你过来尝尝。 ”   
“ 是吗？ ”

金在奂好像没怎么反应过来，转头看我的表情还带着点懵，可看我拍了拍沙发边上的空位，又像是听到主人呼唤便乖巧跑过去的小狗一样起身走到我身边坐下了。

我故作乖顺地蹬掉了拖鞋，讨好似的侧过身坐在了金在奂的大腿上。金在奂也顺其自然地搂住我的腰顺势往自己怀里捞了捞。

而我，当着他的面就把最后一块巧克力塞进了嘴里。   
金在奂看了看我，又低头看了看空空如也的盒子。

“ 哎 …… 你！ ”

我耀武扬威地显摆着自己的得逞： “ 怎么办，好像没了啊。 ”

可见跟幼稚的人在一起，也会被传染幼稚的。   


“ 所以，你全吃完了？ ”   
“ 嗯。 ”

“ 那轮到我了。 ” 

金在奂的手不知道什么时候攀到我的颈侧，话音落下的同时他低头贴上了我的唇瓣，轻而易举地就用舌尖卷走了我嘴里的巧克力，末了还装模作样地在我面前咀嚼着。   
  


“ 味道确实不错。 ”  
“ 你明明就不爱黑巧。 ”  
“ 所以这个本来就是给你的伴手礼啊。 ”  
“ 知道还上当了？ ”

“ 是上钩了。 ”  


金在奂望着我的眼里泛着水亮的光，说完他勾起嘴角笑了笑，另一只手不安分地挑开我的裙摆钻了进去，一路从大腿摸索到那隐蔽的地方。

“ 你等等 …… 唔。 ”

我抓住他的手臂试图阻止他进一步的动作。

“ 姐姐刚才分明也没有等我啊。 ”  
“ 而且，我可没说我已经吃完了。 ”

力气是比不过的，可连脾气好像也比不过。   
看到金在奂逐渐沉下来的眼色，我想我们也都知道会发生什么事。

金在奂用亲吻堵住了我的回话，手指已然不轻不重地隔着薄薄一层布料在那处按揉了起来。我也放弃了推拒，环住了金在奂的脖子委身于他。

“ 你说什么？ ”

金在奂在我嘤咛的时候坏心眼地啃咬着我的侧颈，压低了声音在我耳边明知故问。

“…… 去床上。 ”

裙子脱起来倒是容易，拉下背后的拉链衣服就会自然滑下来。可我看着衬衣纽扣也解开了大半的金在奂，突然就愣了几秒。

“ 你以前解衬衫有这么快吗？ ”

“ 问我？还不是跟你睡觉练出来的。 ”

“……”

金在奂的语气真的很理所应当，让我无法不跟他较劲。

“ 那 T 恤和卫衣脱起来不是更快吗？ ”

“ 可你看我的眼神明显不一样啊。 ”

说到这里金在奂停下了单手解纽扣的动作，把我推倒进床里俯身压了上来。

因为纽扣解开了大半，衬衣只也是堪堪挂在他身上的程度。金在奂的领口敞开了一大片，能让人一眼望到底。我顺着那一览无余直直看到了他鼓鼓囊囊的下体，才心猿意马地收回了视线。

可是已经晚了，因为对上金在奂的眼睛时，他的眼里已全是戏谑。

“ 就像现在这样。 ”

“ 你还知道要色诱我了？ ”  
“ 那不是我的荣幸吗？ ”

金在奂笑得像个不良，然后没脸没皮地用鼓起来的那地方蹭了蹭我的大腿根。

“ 姐姐，帮帮我咯。 ”

啧。

我不耐烦地在心里腹诽，可还是乖乖伸手解起了他的皮带。   
  


我以为情事结束金在奂就会回去继续工作，可他还是抱着我没动，眯着眼睛像是在贤者时间。而我则压抑着心里想抽烟的冲动，打算找点事分散自己的注意力。   


“ 你明天是不是要去参加婚礼来着？我去给你找一套衣服。 ”

说完我就钻出金在奂的臂弯，套上睡衣之后走到衣柜前给他挑起了衣服。   


灰色西装和格纹衬衫。   
私心配一条我送给他的黑色领带。

可翻找着金在奂的衣柜发现那条领带依旧完好无损地躺在盒子里时我才明白些什么。   


“ 金在奂，你是不是不会打领带。 ”

我把配好的套装挂在衣架上，转身看向躺在床上突然认真盯起手机屏幕的人。

“ 你在看什么？ ”

“ 《十秒打出完美领带》 ”

“……”

我取下衣架上的领带把金在奂叫到了穿衣镜前，十分钟之后才觉悟教会他打领带可能是徒劳无功。

“ 看我干嘛，看镜子。 ” 我放慢手里动作再一次替金在奂打起了领带，调整领结的时候发现金在奂还是有些心不在焉。

“ 想什么呢，你再来试试。 ”

“…… 看来没少给以前的男朋友打啊。 ”

  
金在奂低头扯开了领带，不知道是以为我听不见还是故意想让我听见似的嘟囔着。

我挑了挑眉回道： “ 他倒是自己就会打。你忘了我以前给模特做经纪人的吗？给他们打理衣服的时候没少帮忙打领结。 ”

“ 怎么你还给那么多男人弄过 ……”

金在奂噘着嘴就没停下嘀咕，手上的动作麻利得不行，打出来的领带也丑得不行。

我看着金在奂自己绑出来的歪歪扭扭的领带，以及他语气里令人无法忽视的醋意，觉得他可能不是不会打，而是使了小性子不想打好。   


“ 算了 …… 我绑个空结挂在那儿吧。你明天套在衣领上收紧就行了。 ”  


说完我想松开金在奂的领带，却又被他拽住了手腕。金在奂迎着我疑问的目光让我转了半个身面对着镜子，从背后抱住了我。   


“ 怎么了？ ”

“ 刚刚看你站在后面圈着我打领带的时候，觉得好像恋人一样。然后就在想，如果你是我女朋友就好了。 ”  
“ 你猜怎么着，你还真是我女朋友。 ”

金在奂说完就傻乎乎地笑了起来。

我一时间被他弄得没了脾气，心里像被一只小熊踢翻了蜜罐。   


见我不作声，金在奂又开口问道：   
“ 在想什么？ ”

—— 想起自己为什么会对你动心了

…… 说出来还不得把金在奂得意上天。

  
“中彩票。然后包养像你这样的男人。”  
“什么叫像我这样的，我很贵的。”  
“……”

我想起了前几天从同事嘴里听到的签约金，确实挺贵的。   


金在奂亮晶晶的眼睛盯着我看了半天，一副不听到才不会轻易罢休的模样让我没了辙。

“ 以前怎么没见你这么幼稚，刚认识的时候明明还挺有距离感的呢？ ”  


“…… 怕生，怕惹你生气，怕被你讨厌。 ”  
“ 无数次想要让你对我负责，解决一下我这无处安放的喜欢。 ”  
“ 你现在知道我压抑着那份喜欢有多辛苦了吗？ ”

“ 怎么听起来像是抱怨？ ”  
“ 是撒娇啊，因为现在知道你也喜欢我了。怎么办呢，有点得意了啊。 ”

金在奂说着用脑袋拱了拱我的颈窝，环着我腰的手也搂得更紧了些。

“ 签约的时候被问到有没有女朋友。我想到了姐姐，因为不想回答没有，也没底气回答有，最后只能回了句不太想说。 ”  


“ 所以那天突然就对我坦诚布公了？ ”  
“ 对。 ”

“ 你还有没跟我说的事吧。在家居店的那天。 ”

那天我知道他们也来逛了，而金在奂多半是为了不想让我看见所以故意挡在了我的身后。   
甚至那个未接来电都是来自前任的吧，我想金在奂去拿马克杯是假，被叫去谈话了可能才是真。

“ 被发现了啊。因为觉得是姐姐没必要知道的事，所以没有说。 ”  
“ 姐姐想知道他跟我说了什么吗？ ”

我摇了摇头。   
不感兴趣是其一，相信金在奂能把所有事都处理好是其二。

  
“ 前几天和朋友吃饭，她问我为什么会喜欢上你。 ”  
“ 因为我长得帅，性格好，还很有才华吗？ ”

金在奂说这句话的时候毫不心虚，至此我也才发现自己好像已经习惯他的虚张声势了。因为现在就连他噘着嘴一脸神气的模样在我看来都是惹人疼爱。

“ 因为喜欢你会让人变得善良温暖，也让我喜欢上了那样的自己。 ”  
“ 什么呀 …… 姐姐又犯规了。 ”

金在奂显然是没想到我会如实回答，惊讶过后被感动了的小表情还怪可爱的。

“不过姐姐跟我在一起的时候笑容变多了，我是真的挺得意的。”

犯规的到底是谁呢。   
听到金在奂的这句话后我小声在心底里嘀咕，可嘴角是上扬着的。

“ 至于长得帅不帅就先按下不表吧。 ”

“ 我觉得我们应该回床上讨论一下这个问题。 ”  


17  
金在奂的专辑制作进行得很顺利，所有的歌曲录制完成后公司办了一个内部的试听会，除了公司里的人以外，也请了一些音乐业界的人士来参加。

金在奂自然希望我也能去，可偏偏最近我又工作缠身加班不断。因为没有把握也不想让他空欢喜一场，直到当天我都只是跟金在奂说尽量会去，以至于提早结束加班时连我自己都有些意外。

坐上出租车之后我摸出手机正要给金在奂发消息，可转念一想给他个惊喜或许也不错。

看，恋爱中的人都在计划着惊喜。

甚至都忘了是不是惊喜其实都是由对方来决定的，而不是自己的一厢情愿。

试听会场地设置在一个艺术园区的小剧场，而我一推开剧场的门就听见了金在奂的歌声。

虽然迟到了一会儿，可好在并没错过什么。考虑到上前寻找空的座椅会打扰到别人，我干脆靠在了背后的墙上，就这么站在角落里远远地看着金在奂在舞台上唱着歌。

金在奂弹着吉他的段落再次抬起头时只是远远地看着前方，但我确信他已经注意到我了。

我抽空来看过金在奂的彩排，同样是在舞台下方的暗处，远远地看着金在奂唱歌的模样正在心里感叹着认真工作的男人确实有魅力加成。没想到一曲唱毕，金在奂就放下吉他笑意盈盈地冲角落里的我挥了挥手。

四首歌之后金在奂放下吉他结束了现场 LIVE  ，而他一走下舞台就被公司里的人拉去，似乎是和其他制作人打照面。随着剧场里的照明逐渐变亮，我也发现了音乐部门的其他同事，于是我干脆合流参与进他们的对话，一边等待着金在奂那边的交谈结束再去找他。

无奈时机比我想象中更难找，三番五次的见缝插针失败之后金在奂周围终于没了人，可就在我要上前时，又有一个记者模样的人径直走向了他。

我无奈地准备转身去找其他熟人，却没办法忽视金在奂看到她时脸上的惊讶神情。好奇心让我不免继续驻足在原地，我想当然以为是金在奂见到了许久未曾碰面的熟人，可他们没说几句话金在奂的表情就变得微妙了起来，说话的动作之间满是生分。

我想我还是猜错了他们的关系，因为下一个瞬间我就看到女生踮起脚在金在奂的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般落下一个吻。

上前对峙或是摔门走人，如果是以前的我可能就会这么做吧。可现在的我却仿佛置身事外，像看着别人的事一样依然愣在原地默默看着他们两人。

金在奂显然也没料到女生的举动，他有些慌张地后退了一步，张口说了些什么。

直到对方转身离开的背影逐渐远去，我才再次看向金在奂，而他也同样盯着那个方向愣了神。让我尴尬的是，金在奂转身抬起头时过于巧合地和我对上了眼，甚至连锁着的眉头都还没舒展开。

金在奂的脸上突然写满慌张，像是怕我会逃跑一样匆匆忙忙冲到我身边，可站定在我面前时张开嘴却欲言又止了起来。

“ 你也有狂热粉丝了啊。 ”

我竟然还有心情开玩笑，开口的瞬间连我自己都觉得陌生。

“…… 是前女友。 ”

这倒真的是能完美解释刚才所发生的一切的身份了。

场内的音乐恰到好处地进到一首抒情慢歌，不知道为什么此刻金在奂的歌声在我听来却温柔又残忍。

“ 原来我听到的那些失恋情歌，都是写给她的啊。 ”

金在奂没有反驳，小声嘀咕了一句明明写给你的也不少，好像在观察着我的眼色一样犹豫着该说些什么。

“ 生气了吗？ ”

我摇了摇头， “ 踮起脚亲你的是她，又不是你主动，我有什么好生气的呢。 ”

如果金在奂能再说些什么就好了，因为这样的沉默只会让我联想到最坏的结果。半晌过去他动了动嘴终于说了些什么，可最后也只留下一句听上去让人并不怎么能期待的话。

“ 姐姐可以给我一点时间吗？和她整理清楚之后我再联系你。 ”

这样普普通通的一句话却让我一时之间没法出声应答，反倒像被针狠狠扎了心尖，有点喘不过气来。

我想到自己好像原本就是因为金在奂的若即若离才动了心的，彼时热恋是亲密无间，现在却像是在接受他的道别。

原来我从来都没有过这样的底气，觉得金在奂可以是我的。

“…… 金在奂，不要属于别人，也不要属于我。你是你自己的。 ”

“ 但是脆弱的时候只可以给我看，不许藏着。 ”

我都在说些什么啊。

甚至到最后我也没应答金在奂的话，像是不愿意默许他的离开一样。

金在奂眉头蹙起，表情似乎有些为难。他犹豫了一会儿才缓缓开口。

“ 我还在你身边。 ”

“ 如果有什么事记得找我，不要自己扛着。 ”

…… 而金在奂，也并没有否认。

后来金在奂给我打了电话，他说以前还是学生的时候已经有音乐公司来找他，前任希望他能签约，即便当下在音乐上有些委屈日后也能自己做主。双方的想法因此出现分歧，对方好像没办法再继续支持他的音乐，没说什么就离开去了国外。

断了联系也就自然分了手，可再次遇到对方时又被问能不能重新开始。

“ 所以，我想和她能说清楚、好好地结束。 ”

“ 对姐姐来说才公平。 ”

金在奂的语气很坚定，可通过电波传来的声音却有些缥缈。

18

生活里也真的没有那么多风波。

专辑发行前夕金在奂就已经忙得不可开交，而发行后的宣传和演出也填满了金在奂的日程，即使不久后收到了金在奂已经整理清楚一切的消息，我们也仍旧因为工作导致很久都没有和彼此见面。

- 见一面吧。

我坐在婚礼的宾客席上走神想着前一晚金在奂发来的消息，一天都快过去却还是没勇气回复一个 “ 好 ” 字。

“ 你和在奂最近怎么样？ ”

旁边的黄旼炫倒好，直接哪壶不开提哪壶。

“ 他最近挺忙的，没怎么见到面。 ”

“ 听说他和你前任打了个照面呢。 ”

“ 你怎么知道？ ”

“ 在奂自己跟我说的。 ”

“…… 那也叫听说吗？ ” 下意识吐槽完我才发现哪里不对劲： “ 等等，他跟你说这个干吗？ ”

“ 在奂怕你生气，心虚地问我前任有没有打什么小报告。 ”

“ 他难道说了什么值得被打小报告的事吗？ ”

“ 前任问你最近还好吗，好像还想问你和金在奂的关系。他回 ’ 她不喜欢别人说太多，我想你应该比我更清楚吧。我不想让她等我太久，祝你新婚愉快。 ’ 就走了。 ”

我匪夷所思地听着黄旼炫的话，仔细回想又觉得不是没有头绪。

  
难怪那天金在奂的手机桌面突然就变成了我们的自拍，见我前任还想假装自己是我恋人，怎么跟喜欢炫耀自己女朋友的初中生似的。

我也不知道台上的主持在说什么，只是观察着周围的反应跟着众人一起鼓起了掌。掌声落下之后黄旼炫又压低了声音继续小声道：

“ 多亏你早就告诉在奂我们的关系，不然我看他可能都不想理我了。 ”

“ 他最后怎么跟你告白的？还亲自来问我你喜不喜欢玫瑰和烛光晚餐，还是气球和小熊玩偶。 ”

“ 以前总是你说漏嘴，或许我也可以不小心说漏吧。 ”

原来患得患失的人并不是只有我。

“ 不是和他很久没见了吗？ ”

嗯，我点了点头，当下就想找个时机离开座位去回复金在奂的那条消息。

“ 那，今天能见到了。 ”

“ 啊？ ”

司仪讲着串词的时候，所有人都站起了身，我不确定自己的疑问有没有被黄旼炫听见，只是不解地望着他。

可下一秒我就被人亲昵地勾住手指，紧接着身侧就传来了那个无比熟悉的声音。

“ 姐姐也知道我的反应慢，那样复杂的话我想不明白。 ”

“ 我想把我自己交给谁就交给谁。 ”

“ 我只知道我爱你，我想和你在一起。 ”

“ 如果还是不够有安全感，我倒是不介意用戒指把我们绑在一起。 ”

“ 但是对姐姐来说可能太快了吧。 ”

金在奂迎着我的目光笑得温暖，让我所有的不安和疑惑都不攻自破。而他穿着的还是那一天我替他搭配的衣服，在主持人的介绍下周围也响起了掌声，金在奂大步向前走上了两步，又回头冲我笑了笑。

神奇的是即使周身掌声如雷，我却还是能清晰捕捉到他说的那句话。

“ 其实那天我想说的话是，我就是你的。 ”

**Author's Note:**

> *1 金在奂以前在 PD 作家的婚礼上唱的《 Beautiful 》，歌词翻译来自饺子工厂。


End file.
